The invention relates to a drive train portion for a vehicle having a gearbox, a connection shaft, at least one joint, an additional connection shaft and having a shaft bearing arrangement for the connection shaft, wherein the shaft bearing arrangement is arranged in a stationary manner with respect to the gearbox, wherein the connection shaft extends from the gearbox to the joint and is supported in the shaft bearing arrangement, wherein the shaft bearing arrangement comprises a housing in which a roller bearing can be arranged, wherein the housing comprises a first flange portion and a second flange portion, wherein the first and second flange portions can be connected to each other, wherein the two flange portions together form a receiving member for the roller bearing, wherein one of the flange portions has at least one securing interface and the other has at least one securing counter-interface, wherein the first and second flange portions can be connected to each other and/or can be fixed to each other in a positive-locking manner by the securing interface and the securing counter-interface, wherein the positive-locking connection prevents the two flange portions from becoming disengaged from each other in an axial projection direction with respect to the rotation axis of the roller bearing on the housing, wherein the first and second flange portions can be hooked, locked and/or clip-fitted to each other by the securing interface and the securing counter-interface.
Roller bearings are often arranged in housings in order to secure them to a surrounding construction. Housings which have a first and a second flange portion are already known, wherein the two flange portions can be connected to each other.
The publication DE 196 18 798 A1 describes a radial bearing for a drive shaft of vehicles. There is arranged on the drive shaft an inner ring of the radial bearing which is inserted in a position-orientated manner via a spherically constructed covering face of an outer ring in a retention member. The retention member is assembled in a positive-locking manner from two flanges of sheet steel.
The publication DE 80 25 770 U1 discloses a bearing housing having a pressure compensation valve for closed bearing housings, in particular for those which are connected to devices for sealing with respect to lubricant discharge. Upstream of the free end of the bearing housing there is fitted a closure cover which contains a resilient diaphragm which blocks the inner cross-section of the closure cover and which is provided with a number of needle-thin holes and which is in contact with the external air.
The publication DE 84 07 526 U1 describes a power unit for a vehicle having a differential which is located below a gearbox and which is connected to two half-shafts of the same length, wherein the connection of one of the half-shafts to the differential comprises an intermediate shaft which has a bearing close to the half-shaft. The bearing has a roller bearing having an inner ring which is secured to the intermediate shaft, an outer ring and having roller members which are located therebetween. The roller bearing is accommodated in a housing which comprises at least one press-molded piece of sheet metal, and wherein a resiliently deformable elastomer intermediate sleeve connects the housing and the outer roller bearing ring to each other in a rigid manner.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,320 A discloses a pillow block housing having a plate pair which are connected to each other in a planar manner with a vertical plate. Each plate comprises a base flange and a reinforcing rib. The reinforcing rib is produced from the metal of the plate. The flanges are complementary.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,322 A describes a pillow block housing having a vertical plate pair which provide a housing for a bearing. An outer bearing ring of the bearing cannot be integrated in a fitting manner in the flange housings but instead is surrounded by a bushing.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,643 A discloses a pillow block housing, wherein a bearing unit is arranged in the housing. The housing is produced from a pair of identical, integrally pressed steel components. The steel components are connected by rivets, alternatively a weld connection is possible.
DE 10 2008 023 901 A1 discloses a radial bearing for a shaft wherein the radial bearing comprises at least two bearing elements having a retention member for receiving a radial bearing between the at least two bearing elements. Each of the at least two bearing elements comprises at least one securing flange portion for securing the radial bearing.
EP 0 050 302 A1 describes a sealing attachment for a self-aligning bearing housing having a bearing housing. The bearing housing is assembled from two annular housing shells, wherein there are formed on the housing shell snap-fitting beads which snap-fit in snap-fitting grooves of the housing shell and in this manner hold the bearing housing together in a positive-locking and non-positive-locking manner.
DE 29 52 638 A1 describes a plastics material pillow block housing for self-aligning bearings which can be assembled from a lower housing shell and an upper housing shell about the self-aligning bearing, wherein the two bearing housing half-shells engage in each other in a positive-locking manner during assembly. Laterally on the first bearing housing half-shell there are formed resilient snap-fitting members which snap-fit during assembly in corresponding snap-fitting members on the second bearing housing half-shell and produce a positive-locking and non-positive-locking connection of the two bearing housing half-shells.
DE 79 32 611 U1 describes a plastics material self-aligning bearing housing, wherein the bearing housing is assembled from two shell-like housing halves by the first housing half having a round bead which is formed completely around the bearing chamber portion thereof and which has a snap-fitting bead which is arranged at the center of the outer side thereof, while there is formed on the second housing half, completely around the bearing chamber portion thereof, a round groove which corresponds to the round bead and which has a snap-fitting groove which is associated with the snap-fitting bead.
The publication DE 196 18 798 A1, which is the closest prior art, discloses a radial bearing for a drive shaft of vehicles, which connects a drive having a driven front wheel, wherein a laterally sealed radial bearing is inserted in a retention member which is fixed in position at the internal combustion engine side in order to support the drive half-shaft.